Hurricane
Hurricane/Maty Pryrodnoho Svitu Hurricane/Maty Pryrodnoho Svitu is the goddess of nature, time, and information/knowledge. She is mostly worshiped by Ukrainians, but she likes it that way. Her nicknames are: Hurri, Kostroma, Pokazy, Zolotyy, Zakhystyty, and Kiluntyop. Please move on, I have nothing else here. Symbols * A spear. * A book. * A clock. * A dragon. * A tree. * A waterfall. * A human with wings. Same here! Domain The Readouts Palace and Oracle Falls, but she also lives in a large castle in Ukraine, as she mostly is a goddess to the Ukrainians, but she only lives there when called apon, the castle is called Zamok Viruyuchi, which means the Worshipers Castle. She often goes to forests, but her favorite forest is near a giant hill with a waterfall, and it is sacred to her, so if you hunt there or anything, she will kill you. Yes, very interesting, but it's much more interesting to move on from this place. Temples None, but some people (Mainly Ukrainians) do make giant statues of her outside of their palaces to make sure they have her protection. There is this one library that's as huge as a castle in america that dedicates their worshiping to her, though. Ha! I KNEW THIS PART WOULD BORE YOU!! Oh... never mind, you don't look bored now... MOVE ON ALREADY! Appearance In her first humanoid form she has angel wings, a silver top, a silver long skirt, and she has purplish-grayish hair. Her wings are grey, she is about 6'5", she doesn't wear any shoes. She has grey horns and cat ears and a cat tail, Hurricane also has white eyes. This is one of her humanoid forms, but this is not her only humanoid form, this is her first one. In her second humanoid form Hurricane has blond hair and icy blue eyes, she wears a crown made of flowers and vines. She is the same height as her first humanoid form, she also still has no shoes. Her skin is dark and african american in this form, she has parts of her skin on her arm and shoulders that are pale. Hurricane wears a green skirt made of grass and flowers and vines, the top she wears with the dress is made of the same material. In her dragon form (WIP) Yes, this is boring! It has to be... unless you some how found this interesting... In that case, move on!! Personality Hurricane's personality is now sort of a mix between hers and Paradox's, but some days she's more of herself and some days she's more like Paradox, so she sort of has 3 personalities. Normal Personality- She's kind most of the time in this side of her personality, but at times she can be rather rude and demanding. When there's a battle sometimes she helps, but most of the time she just watches, amused, and when she thinks it's the right time she attacks, but that's only if she wants to and when absolutely needed, if the fight is unnecessary she stops it by scolding both sides. Hurricane is mostly serious and calm all the time in this side of her, but at times she can become seriously crazy and goofy. She usually alert and smart but at times she doesn't notice little things. She can be really wise, but at times that wisdom is either ignored or taken from her and said to be someone else's advice. Hurricane's Personality- She's kind all the time in this personality and always helps people whenever she can or wants to, but her kind of help is pointing out what people do wrong or just doing nothing or protecting people/deities/creatures. Hurricane is completely goofy and crazy in this personality. Most of the time she doesn't notice anything normal people notice, but instead she notices things other people don't notice, like patterns in the air or sound waves. She never attacks when there is no reason, she only attacks when the necessity is there, otherwise she talks the fight into a stop. Paradox's Personality- This is when Hurricane is mostly evil and cold hearted, whenever she sees a battle in this version of herself she just looks amused and lets the battle continue. She can be rather boorish and cruel, but she can also be calm and rather cultured. This had to have bored you! I mean, look at all the boring personality stuff in it! MOVE ON, YOU IMPOSSIBLE TO BORE CHILD!! Backstory (To be honest, I think Hurricane is probably one the oldest goddesses, like, maybe the second oldest :/) Hurricane was born at the beginning of the universe, when there was nothing but space practically, I don't know what else. Maybe I should make a thread and do the story Skylar wrote about Hurricane accidentally making herself mortal at some point...? This is funny, move on. Powers Communicating with animals, she can create anything in nature and calm down any animal. Sometimes her eyes glow gold and that means she is maintaining Paradox and using her. She can find out any information, but that comes with a cost of people being able to see her secrets more easily. She can shapeshift into anything, any animal or thing, but sometimes she can make herself into things that don't exist, but that's very complicated and takes away all of her energy. Hurricane can use healing magic very well. She can control plants and some animals, but she doesn't do that unless completely necessary. She can reverse time and see the future, though she doesn't tell anyone what she sees. She can freeze time and see into the past. She can do any magical attacks or defense spells. She can change herself to be any size that's between 6 feet tall and 300 feet tall. This is amusing, move on. Trivia * Hurricane's best friends are MJ, Silverskies, and Bengal, but she's friends with everyone but some people *Cough* Glitterbot (Marx) and TV-head (Niko) *Cough* * She talks to herself a lot, but she's really not talking to herself, she's talking to Paradox. * She's going to be a grandma on Christmas! * Ooh, she's beautiful, by the way! It's just hard for you to notice with all her unnatural traits. * She has found out a way to make it so trees can fall in love! Have a baby, maybe! ((Haha!! I got you there, didn't I?)) * She's definitely funny! SHEESH, what is this? A tough crowd? * She knows her grammar, okay? There's no need to judge her and her smart way of saying things! Got it? She's just special! This is totally a normal trivia, now, if you could be so nice! BECOME BORED ALREADY! MOVE ON! GET GOING, BUDDY! NEXT PAGE! What? I AM NOT BEING SASSY, BUDDY! I AM TRYING TO BE FUNNY! Who are you, and what have you done with my daily crowd? Category:Female Category:Goddess Category:Forumer Category:Deity